Drabbles Of Missing Avatar Episode Clips
by maschan
Summary: Just as the title, these are drabbles of clips that I wrote as missing clips from episodes. The first one is from Season 1, The Storm. Katang and Soph in Season 2. I asked for ten reviews, people! And I want them to be for that one chapter, not the whole
1. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**A/N: THIS ENTIRE STORY IS JUST DIFFERENT EPISODE CLIPS OF DIFFERENT 'MISSING CLIPS'. IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU READ ONE, SKIP ONE, AND THEN GO ONTO A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT CHAPTER. THERE ARE _NO _REFERENCES TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. **

**AGAIN, ORDER DOESN'T MATTER WITH THIS STORY!**

**READ AND ENJOY**

**maschan**

**PS- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO NICK UNLESS OTHERWISE POINTED OUT. THE ONLY THING WILL BE IF I DO ANY SONG FICS OR IF I MAKE UP CHARACTERS. **


	2. The Storm

**SUMMARY: This story is just little drabbles of Aang/Katara romance from different episodes. Please Read and Review.**

**A/N: This chapter takes place right at the end of "The Storm". What would have happened if Aang had told Katara something else that could change the course of their friendship? Please read it. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow. Aang, I never knew that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Katara asked Aang as he finished his story.

"I wasn't sure how you guys would react. And there's something else, too. That I have to tell you, that is." Aang said.

"What is it, Aang? You know you can tell me anything." Katara said.

"Well… It's just that…" Aang said, but instead of telling her, he decided to show her. He leaned up and kissed Katara.

"Aang…" Katara said after he pulled away.

"I know. But I wanted you to know. I love you, Katara. If you don't want to ever talk to me again, I understand." Aang said.

"AangIloveyoutoo!" Katara blurted out.

"What!" Aang asked excited.

"I said… I love you, too." Katara said with a blush.

"Well… So… What do we do from now?" Aang asked.

"Well, I think we…" Katara said, but was interrupted by the old man's wife.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Well, there is this chapter. I think what I'm going to do is do different episodes and make them love scenes between Aang and Katara. (And once we get into season two, Sokka and Toph. Love that pairing)**

**Please Review!**

**maschan**

**PS-Next Chapter is from "The Fortune Teller". **


	3. The Fortune Teller A

**A/N: This is the second chapter of my drabbles. This one takes place during "The Fortune Teller". Now, READ AND REVIEW!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Katara…I like you…But more than normal…Never mind." Aang said as Katara walked away from him.

'_Aang likes me! Yes! This is what I always wanted! Somebody that I love, loves me back! And Aunt Wu said that I was going to merry him. Well, she didn't really say that I was gong to merry _him_, but that's kind of clear. He _is _the Avatar, after all!' _Katara thought as she walked away from him, so that he didn't notice the blush that appeared on her face, and so that she wouldn't just blurt it out at him.

"Hey, Katara." A little voice said.

"Who's…Oh, hey, Meng. What's up?" Katara asked.

"Oh… Nothing… I just wanted to tell you to STAY AWAY FROM AANG! I LIKE HIM, AND HE LIKES ME! I even heard him. He said it to your brother. He said, 'So, Sokka. You know some stuff about girls, right?' and then he said, 'There's this girl I like, and I don't even know if she knows I exist!'. Your brother said that he thought he knew who Aang meant, and I knew it, too. He meant me! Just ask him!" Meng said.

'_Aang loves Meng… But… He told me that he liked me more than normal… Aang… How could he!' _Katara thought.

"…so stay away from him!" Meng yelled.

Katara decided to leave and ask Aang what was going on.

"Aang, I need to ask you something. Meng said that you liked her, but I heard you say earlier that you liked me more than normal. Who do you like?" Katara rehearsed before she really asked Aang.

'_Yeah… That sounds good enough…' _Katara thought to herself as she left her room to find Aang.

Her search didn't last that long, since Aang was outside of the door where she slept, and heard Katara rehearsing.

"Katara, I love you!" Aang shouted before Katara could say anything, got down on one knee… and pulled out the Panda Lily.

"Katara… Would you be my girlfriend?" Aang pleaded.

"Oh… Aang… Of course!" Katara shouted with tears in her eyes from happiness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Well, this is the end of this story. As I was typing this, two more ideas for two more chapters came to me. One is in "The Fortune Teller" again, but in a different part, and the second is in "The King Of Omashu". I hope you read both. They should be up within the end of the week. **

**Please Review**

**maschan**


	4. The Fortune Teller B

**A/N: This is the second of two drabbles for "The Fortune Teller". It occurs right after… well… you'll read and find out.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang and Katara flew in the sky, bending the clouds into the form of the skull.

As they flew down, they looked up to make sure that it looked like the one in the book.

After they made sure how well it looked, they got Sokka to get Aunt Wu.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the two saved the town from the volcano, Aang decided to go back up to the clouds and make another shape in the sky.

He got back making the figure in the clouds, and decided to find Katara.

He soon found her, trying to get yet another prediction from Aunt Wu.

"Katara, come on, there's something I want you to see." Aang pleaded.

"Hang on, Aang!" Katara said, pounding on the door to Aunt Wu's place.

"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE, GO WITH THE AVATAR! HE WILL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW!" Aunt Wu fired through the door.

"Come on, Katara. Let's go. There's something you REALLY need to see!" Aang said.

"Fine show me whatever it is that you want… to… show… Aang, it's BEAUTIFUL!" Katara said upon seeing what Aang had drawn in the clouds.

High above Katara's head, drawn in the clouds, was a heart with a single rose shaped cloud with an "A" on one side of the rose and a "K" on the other.

"I just wanted to tell you about how I felt about you. Aunt Wu told me that if I followed my heart, I would be with the one I loved. Was she right?" Aang asked.

To answer, Katara leaned in and kissed Aang.

"It worked." Katara said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I know that this chapter is sucky, but I wanted to end it. The next chapter should be up within a week. It will be during "The King Of Omashu". **

**I will update after I get 10 reviews for this chapter. **

**maschan**


	5. Important Note

Please Read My Profile For Info On Stories!


End file.
